Battle Bunny
by shallowords
Summary: Reborn as Velvet's little sister, a girl decides to be EPIC. Will she succeed ? Or will she instead be super weak and die with no impact on the story whatsoever like most Self Inserts ? Read and find out !


I don't own RWBY nor any other material I may refer to here.

* * *

\- - - _break_ \- - -

She had been scared when she had first woken up. The rough, gigantic hands handling her… The all too loud voices above her… The burning air in her lungs…

Then a warm embrace had soothed her distressed mind, and all her panic had flown away.

After a few more cycles of unbearable panic and absolute bliss, she had realized that she had been... Reborn ! What an opportunity ! All the possibilities ! She was getting _so_ excited !

The problem was, she wasn't exactly sure what that meant. Of course, _re_ was the Latin prefix that meant _again_ , and born came from the word _bear_ that meant _to carry_. However, what mysterious significance could the whole word _R_ _eborn_ have ? For that matter, what did _carry_ and _again_ mean ? And what the hell was _Latin_ and what did _mean_ even mean ?

She screamed ! This was terrible, mind bending, awful, frightening, devastating-

She fell asleep

\- - - _break_ \- - -

Alright, she had to admit it, she was severely diminished. Most of the words that she used to think were beyond her brain capacity. Wait, was that even possible ? Was it even -

"No ! Bad baby ! Don't over-think or you'll go to sleep !" she frantically chanted in her mind.

So, where was she ? Right, diminished ! Yes, so she had to plan accordingly. First of all, she needed an order of business. A word in the darkness. A fire that burnt against the sleep. A light that brought the dawn. What was her aim in all this ? It had to be something great ! Why ? Because she knew if she was a baby capable of blacking out just from thinking words she couldn't even understand, she was either really amazing or really dumb, and she adamantly refused to even consider that second possibility.

Already, her head was starting to spin from all those sentences.

"Come on ! Just pick one word, one target worthy of you !" she thought.

Suddenly, something was pressing against her. She opened her eyes wide, but everything was blurry. She focused, and barely managed to make out the shape of a smaller creature in front of her. Well smaller compared to the giants from before, but still bigger than her.

Wait, it was moving toward her… No ! Help ! Don't ! Help ! Come on, baby in distress here ? Are all the adults on parental strike or what ? Help ! Bunch of irresponsible -

Oh… _Warm ! Fluffy !_

It was hugging her. Hair tickled her face. She let out a happy giggle. She felt safe and comfortable, in a perfect position to think and resolve her problems. Suddenly, she felt a hand scratch her second pair of ears ("what ?").

She fell asleep.

\- - - _break_ \- - -

God dammit ! That too ? Quick, she had to pick a target before her body betrayed her again. She was currently trying to escape the _thing_ that had made her pass out in bliss.

"You'll never catch me, ha ha ha !" she gurgled. "Barely born, and already better crawler than you ! I'm truly an epic baby ! Ha ha ha ha ha !"

Come on, come on, come on ! One word ! One word to rule them all. On word to fight them. One word to beat them all, and in the shadows of my awesomeness, bind them.

"Huh ?" she thought to herself. "That felt oddly unoriginal… No, focus ! One word. Also, keep crawling, you're running out of time."

Dammit, the creature was gaining on her ! She had underestimated its stamina. Which she felt was quite excusable, given she didn't _know_ what stamina was…

Suddenly, in the flurry of thoughts flowing through her limited ("hey !") little head, one stopped and solidified right in front of her eyes.

Ha ! Yes, that would do…

She felt the small-but-still-bigger creature catch her and spout gibberish at her while snuggling to her, and overwhelm her with a craven sneak attack of love and warmth.

Alright, she'd allow it. Besides, she had already accomplished everything she needed to. She deserved a little rest. Like a year of two. It was obvious she was going to slumber at least that much after those full ten minutes of exertion.

And after that, the rest of her life was going to be…

" _Epic_ ", she breathed, before succumbing to sleep, a toothless grin on her tiny face, her bunny ears curled under her elder sister's chin.

Little did she know that her parents were actually in the room and taking a the first of a string of shamefully adorable pictures that would haunt her and follow her through her entire life.

 _Epic_ was certainly going to be hard work.

* * *

\- - - Author Note - - -

First timer here, I hope I'll make this "epic length" as well, but I make no promises. I mean, at this point, I'm not even sure anyone will actually read this, let alone enjoy it !

Be as critical as you like, but please be nice, it takes me a huge amount of motivation and time to write anything !

If you spot mistakes or things I could phrase better, I'd love to hear about it, although I don't promise to amend the chapter itself.

Bye, have a beautiful day.


End file.
